Spirit of Fire
by Dawnfire21
Summary: Follow the adventures of Edward, the dragonborn, and how he fights against the Imperial legion, the thieves guild, and the Thalmor in order to return peace to Skyrim. This story does not follow the skyrim timeline. Major events still occur but some minor events might not happen in correct order.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He heard the howls go up once again behind him. He would not stop running, no matter what. He listened to the crunching of the branches beneath his, he took a daring glance over his shoulder, his eyes skimming through the trees, yet there was no sight of the creatures that had chased him. He turned his head forward just in time to see the branch sweep him off his feet. He landed with a thud; face first, a twig making a small cut across his cheek. He rolled onto his back, only to see the large wolf coming after him, another two following not far behind. These three wolves would prove little challenge normally but not having any weapons the man knew his end was near. But he would not go down without a fight.

He scrambled to his feet grabbing a large branch that lay near him, spinning around and swinging it as hard as he could, as the wolf in the lead leapt forward its jaws wide open, the creature's fangs dripping with saliva. The branch hit the wolf hard, causing it to fall to the ground growling. The three creatures circled him, then one of the two wolfs that had followed behind, bounded headfirst towards him but also met the same large branch that the leader had faced. But as the man swung the branch with all his might, the wolf at his rear slashed his leg; he fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily as blood gushed from his wound. The wolf that was in the lead grabbed the branch with his mouth and swung it away. _I didn't think I would die like this, _the man had thought to himself.

He had fought in battles before and was no stranger to death. He had slain many men, beasts, creatures, and animal alike. He had been taught to swing a sword at the age of 12, fire a bow with amazing accuracy at 15, mastered his first flames spell when he was 19 and learnt how to find weakness's in enemies and use them to his advantage. As he looked back over his life he realised he regretted nothing, however his thoughts were interrupted as a wolf leapt forward for the first bite.

Then an arrow came streaking past and embedded itself, deep into the wolf's neck. The wolf fell to the ground motionless, the man and the two wolves froze in shock, wondering where the arrow had come from. Then another arrow flew from the bushes to the left of the man and sunk itself into the other wolf's stomach. The last wolf turned and ran, trying to escape from whatever killed his pack, but it was too late and another arrow had found its mark on the wolf's head. The man laid there in shock, unsure of what to do next. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness; he had lost too much blood. As he felt himself slipping away his vision blurred and a figure emerged from the bushes, and walked towards him, then he was staring into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2-Edward

Chapter 2- Edward

His eyes fluttered open and darted across his surroundings, he was already on edge after the nightmares he had seen that night, or however long he has been unconscious. He noticed his leg was bandaged and cleaned, same with the graze on his cheek. Multiple bottles of potions and ingredients laid around him in the small tent he was in. Picking one up, he studied it and discovered it was a health potion. Studying the others he noticed all of them were health potions. _I must have taken one hell of a beating, _he thought to himself. He decided to sit up and exit his small tent.

He crawled out of his tent and came out into a small campsite, a fire in the middle, a, horse tied to a tree, another slightly bigger tent, and a man sitting cross legged in front of the fire, roasting what seemed to be horker meat. They seemed to be camped on the edge of a forest. It was snowing and water was not too far away, most of it was frozen though. The man went and sat next to his rescuer. The two men observed each other for a moment before his saviour said, "What's your name, friend?" as he passed a small bowl of diced horker meat and a bottle of mead. He looked closely at this man, not sure whether to give away his trust so easily.

_But if he had wanted me dead he would have left me to the wolves, _he thought_. _ "Edward, may I ask of your name? You saved me after all." He was still unsure of this stranger and was yet to trust him. The man smiled and took a sip of his own mead and said, "Hadrik, I was just doing what was right, no man deserves to be mauled to death by wolves."

Hadrik was at least 6ft 2, short, black hair, kept neat and tidy, he was a nord, and had blue eyes. He had what looked to be a full set of steel armour on but was missing the helmet. A steel sword was strapped to his side, and an orcish bow swung around his back and a quiver of steel arrows with it.

Edward was 6ft 1 himself, also a nord and had his hair kept relatively neat at about the same length as Hadrik. He had brown eyes and a brownish type of hair, and he normally had a small beard, but Hadrik had cut it so short that there was almost nothing left. _I might keep it short, it is actually quite better_, he thought as he felt his chin. He had also had a set of steel armour and a steel sword but he had left that at his camp when the wolves attacked.

"I had a camp, in the forest you rescued me from, all my gear was there", acknowledging this, Hadrik nodded his head and pulled out a map of the area and unrolled it. "I found you here", as he pointed to spot on the map, "We are here, just on the outskirts, where do you think your camp is?"

"Around here was where I was camped, it wasn't much just a small tent and a fire", Hadrik stood and went into his tent and emerged a minute later with an iron sword. He passed it to Edward and said "Come on, we while head there now before it's dark, but I can't assure whether your stuff will still be there though, it's been a while since you fell unconscious", "How long was I out for?", "Around three days now."

They had been trudging through the forest for an hour when they arrived, only stopping once to study the map. The pair had come across a few plants on the way that some of which Hadrik knew he could make potions out of.

He had explained that he used to be a sellsword. After he had gained enough money he had bought a house in Whiterun. Hadrik had decided to join the Imperial Legion, long before the civil war was set in motion. He trained in archery and swordsmanship, but had a hobbit of alchemy off to the side.

He said he joined the Stormcloaks after the rebellion started as he hated the Aldmeri Dominion and felt that Ulfric was the true High King of Skyrim. "Ulfric is a true nord; he is strong, fierce and follows the old Nordic ways. The Imperials know nothing of such, what is your stance in the war?" Hadrik had said.

"I've been enrolled with the Stormcloaks since the day the rebellion started." Edward had said. Edward thought back to the Battle of Whiterun, and how many of his comrades had died in front of him. He had sworn that day to be there to see the end of the Imperials influence in Skyrim. He was one of Ulfric's right hand men, and was also a commanding officer in the Stormcloaks ranks, and everyone his rank and his importance. While Edward's memories had trailed off into deep thought, he had gathered his stuff and put on his armour. When he had stepped out of his tent a strange urge came over him to stop and stand where he was, and as he stopped, an arrow whistled past his face and into Hadrik's leg. Danger was near…..


	3. Chapter 3- Hadrik

Chapter 3- Hadrik

He had his back to Edward when the arrow had hit his leg. As he fell in pain, he reached for his bow, rolling to one side, dodging another arrow, and quickly standing as fast as he could. He saw Edward running towards a figure that had jumped from the bushes, sword swinging, but had met the end of Edward's sword.

_Nock, draw…loose, _he repeated this to himself as he fired each arrow into the bushes, in hope of finding the target that had put an arrow into his leg. He limped around dodging any arrows that flew from the bushes, doing his best to stay conscious. Edward was now facing two men who seemed to be wearing him down. One fell to the ground with an arrow from Hadrik's bow protruding from his neck, and the other got an arrow to the knee giving Edward a chance to finish him off. Edward ran into the bushes and out of Hadrik's sight. He was going to follow him until he was faced by another large brute that had come from the rear of the camp.

He drew his sword weighing up the newcomer, trying to find his weakness. The large man drew a greatsword from his back lunging forward swinging it to the left, but he was slow and that gave Hadrik the chance to dance to the man's right, putting him on his enemies' weak side. He jabbed his sword into a gap in the bandits armour, but his victory was short lived when the man swung his sword back, slicing a cut into Hadrik's arm. Leaping back in shock, Hadrik grabbed his arm deciding what to do. Making his decision, he leapt to the man's left, wincing as he landed oddly on his injured leg, making a quick slice at his oppositions leg than ducking under the blade which had come swinging at him in retaliation, and rolled to the man's right making another cut at the man's arm. This had weekend his opponent and gave him the chance to finish him and stick the blade through his eye slit. He stood and watched his opponent fall, slightly twitching until the last of his life force slipped away from him.

Edward emerged from the bushes pulling a man with him, his sword pressed to his throat. He threw him down on the ground in front of Hadrik. "This was the archer the put that arrow into your leg", Edward said, as Hadrik sheathed his own sword. "He wouldn't tell me any information; maybe you can try and force some out of him. I'm going to search these bodies for anything."

Edward turned and walked towards the nearest body and started searching him for anything that could tell the pair of the purpose of this attack. Hadrik glared at the archer before him, who slightly whimpered as he picked up a dagger from the big brutes body that laid just them. Hadrik walked around the man until he stood behind him, his back facing Hadrik. As he raised the dagger to make a slash at the man's back, the archer started whimpered again and stuttered, "No! P-please Ill t-t-tell you anything you wa-want."

Hadrik lowered the dagger, sternly telling the man to tell him everything he knew. Seeing Hadrik lower the dagger gave the archer a bit more hope, and he spoke more clearly, but just as scared as before, "I don't know that much. We we're hired by a bunch of hooded elves. They sounded like High Elves but they said they would pay handsomely. We are only sellswords trying to get some money."

"Where were you when these elves hired you?"

"Morthal, they approached us in the inn, about 4 of them."

"And what exactly did they tell you to do?"

"They told us to come to this spot, and that a man would be here or would arrive here, and that we had to kill him, and bring them his head as proof. But when we saw two of you we were unsure and decided to wait. Then we were going to kill you while the other one was in the tent, and then kill him when he came out, but then he stepped out and ruined everything. Now are you going to let me go? I've told you everything I...ugh….told…."

Hadrik withdrew the dagger from the man's neck, wiping it clean on the man's sleeve. Edward approached him, carrying a few coin purses and a potion. "Did he tell you anything, because I couldn't find anything on the bodies?", Hadrik looked up from his dagger to Edward and told him what he was told, "He said they were sellswords hired by four elves in the inn at Morthal, it almost sounds like the Thalmor."

"Well then Morthal is where we are heading."

**Thanks everyone who is reading! I'm enjoying writing this so much. Please review so I know that people are actually reading this and tell me what you think. I'll take any advice I can get so please REVIEW! Okay hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. Chapter 4 is going to be ready soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- Ayla

Chapter 4- Ayla

Ayla crept through the front gates with ease, not being spotted once. Slipping behind the sleeping legionnaire that sat inside the courtyard she made her way up to the battlements. _1..2..3..4..5 _she counted the men patrolling the battlements and, choosing the right time, spun around the corner and slit two legionnaires throats. A small shriek of terror left one of the men's throats but was unable to be heard over the loud whistling of the snow and rain. After another 3 dead legionnaires laid at her feet she dropped down from the battlements and slit the sleeping guards throat for good measure.

Sheathing her dagger and pulling her hood up even further over her head, Ayla made her way to the wooden door that lead into this small fort. Pressing her ear up against the door lightly informed her of another soldier standing watch inside. Swinging the door open hard enough to knock him off his feet, she charged in taking advantage of the surprise attack and covered the man's mouth as her dagger implanted itself into his gut. She eased him to the ground and crept further into the fort, listening for any voices but all she could here was the pitter patter of mice running through the walls and the soft creaking of the wood underneath her feet. The silence making her uneasy she slowly crept forward towards the command room.

_It is easy. You go in grab the plans and any useful information and then you get out. Simple, _she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door, unsheathing her dagger. She was almost offended when she was given the mission from her commander at the Thalmor Embassy. Her, Ayla, given a simple mission like this when she was one of the best Thalmor agents in Skyrim. She had scoffed at the thought of herself going on such a simple mission. But her commander had assured her that there would be much blood to be spilt and that this was one of the most important missions that the embassy would ever be given.

Yet here she was, standing in front of a table where everything she had come for was laid out ready for the taking. Only 6 men died on the way in. This was nothing more than a simple mission. She had been fooled into believing that it was of major importance when all along it was only to collect a little bit of information. _Information, _she thought. Looking down at the scrolls and plans laid out in front of her, she reached down and picked one up to have a quick glance. Her eyes widened as she read the scribbled down writing in front of her.

_Crack!_ Her head jerked up as she heard the sound outside the door. Panicking she shoved everything on the table into a small burlap bag and rushed to the door. Stopping to ready her dagger, she reached for the door only for it to swing open from the other side. In front of her stood at large imperial, a grin spread across his face.

The last thing Ayla saw was his fist coming for her face…

**Hi guys! I know this paragraph is soooo short but I just wanted to start introducing the new characters. I know I didn't give much of a description of Ayla, well I didn't really give any description but I assure you it will be in her next chapter. I want to say thanks to Nathan for pointing out a few mistakes I made in the last few chapters. Hope you enjoy this one buddy! Okay guys, but anyway I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Anyway let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5- Edward

**Hi guys. Just a few things to clear up. Hadrik is not the same Hadrik that wrote a poem or story or whatever in Skyrim about the Thalmor. I was unaware that there even was a Hadrik in Skyrim until recently. That was why I named him Hadrik, because of his unique name and also because I believed that there was no such name in use by Bethesda in Skyrim. I repeat, Hadrik is not the same as the in-game Hadrik used by Bethesda. But onto happier matters! Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! Oh and by the way Edward is unaware that he is the dragonborn! Yes that is right, he still hasn't realised his power!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Edward

The trek to Morthal was a long one. Hadrik's leg wound had slowed them down quite a bit. He had said he used all his health potions on Edward and couldn't find enough ingredients out in the thick snow of the Pale. Those that they did find were only good for poisons and other useless potions. The journey had taken 3 days, 5 bread rolls, 7 apples, 15 bottles of mead and 2 wheels of cheese. The pair had ran into a trading caravan on the way, their small amount of septims dropping in about 30 in order to refill their own stocks for the rest of the journey. When they arrived in Morthal, a medium sized building, with a sign saying 'The Moorside Inn' wasn't hard to miss.

"….17, 18, 19 and 20", Edward said as he finished counting and placed the septims on the counter of the Moorside inn.

A Redguard by the name of Jonna stood behind the counter and looked from the septims before her to Edward, bluntly saying, "Over there to the right, your friend is in the room next door, if you're not out by 10am tomorrow, I'll get the guards to force you out."

Frowning at the rudeness of the Redguard, he walked into his room closing the door after Hadrik followed him. "I don't think we will be getting any information from her", Hadrik said as he slouched into a chair beside a fireplace.

"Indeed, we could try the bard? He might be able to recall something if a few extra septims appeared in his pocket, but if he doesn't know anything we will just have to hope some locals saw these Thalmor."

"Edward, you know how low we are on gold at the moment, we can't really afford for a few septims to _disappear _out of _our_ pocket. I still think we should use what we have left to buy enough supplies to get us to Whiterun. I have my house there. We could use the septims and supplies I have at my house to get us to Windhelm! Think about it at least! We could get horses in Windhelm from Ulfric, as well as better armour and weapons. Then we can find out what these Thalmor scum want."

While Hadrik was talking, Edward had moved himself onto his bed and tucked his hands behind his head. "I don't think we have any other option at the moment. We have to at least try to see if we can gather any information from these people about the Thalmor. Then we will try our luck with trying to get Ulfric's support on our investigation into the Thalmor attack."

He saw Hadrik shake his head. "I know who you are Edward. Everyone in the Stormcloak ranks knows of you. You're Ulfric's right hand man apart from Galmar Stone-Fist. He would support you with anything. I'm no fool. "

"So you found me out hey? I thought it would have taken you a bit longer." Edward said as he chuckled. "Well we only have a few hours until the sun sets so I'm going to go talk to the Jarl about those Thalmor. Don't worry; as far as the Jarl will be concerned I am just a noble passing through, inquiring why I was attacked by Thalmor on the road", Edward said as he saw Hadrik's worried face expression. Edward was fully aware that the Imperial Legion was under control of Morthal. It was a big enough risk just being here in the first place.

Edward left the room before Hadrik could argue, swiftly making his way past the few drunkards that occupied the main area of the inn at this time of the day. He leisurely walked the rest of the way to the Jarls longhouse, courteously nodding his head at those who he passed. Two city guards stood at the entrance of his destination, eyeing him off suspiciously as he entered. Idgrod Ravencrone was the Jarl of Morthal. She was a wise woman but had sided with the Empire when the civil war started. Morthal being the small capital of Hjaalmarch didn't have much to offer the Empire except for the ores from Rockwallow mine, to be used for crafting weaponry, armour and siege weapons.

Edward took note of his surroundings as he slowly made his way towards the Jarl. Her housecarl and two legionaries stood beside her throne, and a few other legionaries were scattered around the main hall.

As he got closer and closer to the Jarl, Gorm her housecarl, stepped forward and commanded, "Halt, what business do you have with Jarl of Hjaalmarch?"

"I only wish to inquire about an attack on me and my companion on our travels here."

"And what makes you think that the Jarl would have any knowledge of this attack?" Gorm said with a slight snarl.

"Well these attackers were hired by some noticeable people who were in this city", Edward retorted. _Wait,_ something had caught his attention from the corner of his eye, a sudden movement by someone. But who?

Gorm tensed as he glanced in the direction where the sudden movement came from. "What was your name again?"

"I didn't say."

Gorm looked questioningly down at Idgrod, who gave a slight nod to him. Turning his attention back towards Edward he asked a bit too fiercely, "Would you be kind enough to inform us of your name and title?"

Edward tensed up, shifting his hand to the hilt of his sword, under his cloak. "I'm afraid I can't."

Gorm stood still taking in what he just heard. Then he suddenly gave a nod to someone standing to the left of Edward.

And then the sounds of swords leaving their sheathes filled the room…

* * *

**Mowhahahah! I just love leaving you guys on the edge of your seats, don't I? Hahahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter 6 should be up soon. I've got like a ton of spare time on the weekends for writing so I get at least two chapters done a weekend. Anyway, see you guys soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys hope you liked the last chapter. I am sooooooo sorry that I have updated for ages! Ive had tests, and a ton of homework and it was all just havoc. I've got two chapters ready for you though so enjoy. Oh and this one is set at the same time as chapter 4, sorry if that confused you but it is the same time as chapter 4. Hjornskar is the Stormcloak commander for the Whiterun hold for those that didn't know. Okay hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Hjornskar

"You give the mark commander"

"Not yet, keep the men in the shadows, make sure we aren't spotted and try to lower your voice will you so we aren't heard", Hjornskar whispered.

The group of 15 Stormcloaks slowly and quietly crept towards Fort Greymoor, hiding from the light produced by the torches that hung on the walls.

"Bows out now" Hjornskar hissed at his men as they neared the entrance. Once all of them were lined up against the wall on either side of the gate, Hjornskar gave a slight nod and whispered to his men, "Okay on the count of three, we all charge in and take them out silently. I can't hear too much movement in there at the moment so maybe we got lucky or the legionnaires are getting lazy. I haven't seen anyone on the walls either so hopefully we shouldn't have to put up to too big a fight."

"Okay three….. two….. one!"

The men charged in only to find a courtyard with dead bodies lying around. Quickly checking each body to make sure they were dead, they regrouped in the middle to discuss their next move.

"Our mission was to take over Fort Greymoor from Legion control. But it seems we have already had half the job taken care of. We must continue forward and see what has happened, but be careful men, this could be a trap."

The men continued onward into the Fort and upon opening the door, was welcomed with another dead body. The further they went the more surprised they were.

"Sir we have checked every area and there is no sign of anyone, we haven't checked the control room though, it is down that corridor though." One of the men said to Hjornskar.

Hjornskar beaconed for the rest of the men to follow him down the corridor, himself in lead. They heard a gasp from inside the room at the end and all started to sprint towards the door, knocking over a vase on the way there, causing a loud crack on the floor. The men all slowed their pace as Hjornskar did the same.

Hjornskar stood at the door glaring at it wondering what was on the other side. His men drew their swords but he just clenched his fists. He swung the door open and there, to his surprise, stood a female high elf. She had a confused look on her face, but Hjornskar knew she was an enemy if she was here. His fist came back and smashed her in the face, knocking her back.

The elf fell back and hit her head on the floor. Hjornskar stood over her looking down at the creature that lay beneath him. He snarled at the elf, and felt like thrusting his sword through her chest. _Elven scum,_ he thought.

"Bound her hands together and sit her on that stool over there." Hjornskar said to one of the nearest soldiers.

"And you," pointing at another soldier he said "go and fetch me a bucket of water; I want to wake this filth up."

A small scruffy soldier began to approach Hjornskar from the other side of the room. He was his advisor, always there to give Hjornskar advice in tough or confusing times, just like this one.

"Commander, we have counted the bodies and there is a great amount less than our spies had reported a few days ago, and the amount that was here definitely wasn't enough to keep this fort running long time. All these signs are pointing to either a majority of legionnaires abandoning the fort or these men were ordered to stay behind for some reason. I don't understand why they would leave this fort unprotected for a reason though, especially knowing the fact of our presence being so close."

Hjornskar rubbed his chin as he mulled over the current predicament he was faced with. There were so many questions that he wanted answers for; why the fort was so empty, why all the men that were here were all dead when he had arrived, and why this elvish woman was the only person alive in the whole fort.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! QUICKLY, TAKE COVER!"

Hjornskar quickly snapped back to attention once he heard the screaming coming from the courtyard. Turning quickly he began to sprint through the corridors of the un-occupied fort, heading straight to the door that opened into the courtyard.

As soon as he had burst through the door he was faced with two medium sized men wielding short swords. Drawing his own war axe he charged forward decapitating one of the men's head in a single swipe. Blocking a jab from the other man he barged into him with his shoulder, knocking him down to the ground just waiting to be sliced open with his axe.

Straightening himself his eyes scanned around the courtyard. In the time he had killed the two men; his own soldiers had begun rushing through the doors and out into the courtyard. Legionnaires and Stormcloaks were mixed together in a struggle for the fort. The ringing of swords was heard all around, and blood was splattered everywhere.

As another man sprinted towards an unsuspecting Hjornskar, an arrow inserted itself into his neck. Hjornskar heard the man crumble and moan in front of him and quickly looked up to see the man lying there. As he squinted closer he noticed it was an elven arrow that had saved his life. _But that could only mean….._

Hjornskar span around to see the elvish woman standing at the door to the courtyard, fitting another arrow into her bow aiming straight at Hjornskar this time. Before Hjornskar could react she let loose of her arrow, but he was knocked aside before the arrow could hit him.

Looking up at the man who saved his life, Hjornskar realised that it was in fact another elf that had knocked him over. This was no high elf though; he was some bit shorter and had the features of a wood elf.

Hjornskar quickly got to his feet ready for a fight but was instead shocked to see the wood elf charge towards the female high elf. Colliding into her they both fell to the ground wrestling, trying to strangle one and the other. The wood elf was quite stronger than his nemesis and flipped her off of him and onto the pavement a few feet away from him. Standing quickly and drawing his dagger he once again charged towards the other elf, this time hoping on top of her and pinning her there, holding his dagger to her throat.

Hjornskar stood there watching, admiring the wood elves swiftness. Quickly shaking his head and gathering his senses, he warded off another attempt to take his life, and swung his axe into the guts of an incoming legionnaire. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

Hjornskar spun on his heels and ran towards the two elves that were still on the ground with a dagger to one of there throats, this time exchange words instead of blows. As he ran towards them he called for aid from any of his near men. Quickly a small group of four Stormcloaks had formed a tight circle behind him.

"Both of you stop and stay where you are if you don't want to die!"

The wood elf looked up to Hjornskar as he screamed at him.

"I thought I would be in need of a 'thank you' after saving your life Hjornskar." hissed the wood elf.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been spying on this fort for longer than you have, it was believed that a certain Thalmor lackey was going to be coming here soon to gather information that the Thalmor seem to be very needy of. I was tasked with the job of preventing any Thalmor from retrieving this information and instead claiming for my own leaders."

"Well I want to know what you have to say and now doesn't seem like one of the best moments for it. Men Take them inside, bound her but not the wood elf. And what is your name elf?"

"Erebus", said the wood elf.

"And yours you filthy Thalmor?" asked Hjornskar curiously.

"Ayla" hissed the high elf.

"Well I hope you like being tied up in chains then, Ayla. And you right Erebus, I do owe you a thank you, but don't think this means we are on good terms. You are an elf, the exact reason I am fighting for the Stormcloaks, but thank you all the same."

Hjornskar's men quickly came forward tugging the elves apart and dragging Ayla towards the door that leads inside the fort, letting Erebus walk briskly next to them. Hjornskar himself now had a fight to win.

Setting off at his fastest sprint, he charged headfirst into the crowd of men. He barged into a legionnaire knocking him over and bought his axe straight down into his skull. Swinging his axe around into another legionnaire's neck, he was caught off his guard and was welcomed with a fist flying towards his face from a different legionnaire. Stumbling back he tripped over a dead body and landed on his backside with a thud. The man towered over him and raised a short sword above his head, ready to bring it down into Hjornskar's chest. The sword came down right as Hjornskar swung his axe in to the side of it, sending the sword flying through the air. Shock spread across the legionnaires face and suddenly realised his defeat. Hjornskar swept his leg under the legionnaire's feet, knocking him to the ground so he lay with Hjornskar.

Quickly rolling away and getting to his feet, Hjornskar swung his axe down on the man killing him in one strike. Straightening himself, Hjornskar looked around to notice more legionnaires pouring through the gates to the courtyard.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! EVERYONE FALL BACK! INTO THE FORT!" Hjornskar yelled at his men, as he killed another three legionnaires that tried to kill him while giving out his warning to his men. Turning around, he sprinted after his men trying to get inside the fought before he could get hit by anymore legionnaires.

"CLOSE THE DOORS!" he yelled as he ran through the doors.

The doors slammed shut with many men staying behind it to prevent it being knocked down by an on surge of legionnaires.

"Bar the doors! Get any lose tables and chairs and pile them up as well!"

Stormcloaks ran around frantically trying to secure the fort. Hjornskar had had enough for one day and decided to rest. Walking through the fort, he was interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier, who was followed by Erebus.

"Sir. This elf wished to speak to you. He says he knows why the fort was empty and he has many answers he thinks you might want to hear."

"Fine," Hjornskar said bitterly "What do you know Erebus?"

"Well, we should go somewhere more private" Erebus said eyeing off the guard who remained where he stood.

"Soldier, go and find the female elf, I wish to see her soon. But do not interrupt us though until I invite you in to the store room of the fort."

"Yes sir"

Hjornskar watched the guard leave and set off towards the store room, Erebus following shortly after. Once inside he turned to Erebus looking expectedly at him.

"Oh right," Erebus said catching onto why Hjornskar was staring at him "I was sent here from a secret group of wood elves. I will not tell you where our camp is what our business with the information is as I don't want a sudden attack from Stormcloak forces on my home. My task was to spy on the fort and take out any Thalmor agents that tried to infiltrate the fort, because there was certain information that was apparently being kept in this fort that we didn't want the Thalmor having. Everything was fine, until I noticed your own spies. They weren't bad but were noticeable to an experienced spy like me." he says seeming to basking in his own glory. Snapping out of his trance he continued, "I watched them and followed them to your camp. I understood that you weren't working with the Thalmor once I saw your Stormcloak flags. I returned to the fort to notice something odd, a drop in the amount of guards patrolling the walls. I snuck around the fort and managed to eavesdrop on an important conversation between the majority of generals and men that occupied the fort. I learnt that in fact the information was here, confirming the suspicion that it wasn't. But the interesting part was that they intended to leave the fort behind with a few men and also leave the information out in the open in the control room, which was where the meeting was held. They weren't actually abandoning it though, they were just hiding, so when someone went for the information they would storm in and capture them."

"It was a trap, a well set one at that" said Hjornskar.

"Yes it was. Your spies didn't come back so I knew you wouldn't know about this plot. I snuck out through my secret tunnel and waited until they left. I realised it was my only chance to pounce for the information. But I noticed once the soldiers left and as I was leaving to make my move that a Thalmor agent was also working her way to the fort. She obviously hadn't spotted me otherwise she would have tried to kill me by now. She wasn't spotted by the leaving men as they had just left and had their backs to her. She killed everyone on her way in, explaining the dead bodies you encountered. She found the information and you found her. But you were spotted on the way in by a legionnaire spy who was tasked to report to the outside troops if anyone approached the fort. By the time they arrived you had discovered Ayla. I approached once the attack began and saved you from that arrow that was meant for your heart."

"Yes well, I assume this is the information you are talking about," Hjornskar said has he produced scrolls from a small sack that was strapped to his shoulder, "I took this from Ayla."

Handing over the scrolls to Erebus, Hjornskar studied his facial expressions as he read them.

"So it's true then?" asked Erebus, "The dragonborn is finally here."

"I believe so, if that scroll is actually from the Greybeards, then the dragonborn is somewhere in Skyrim."

"Why would the legionnaires want to hide this so desperately?" asked Erebus.

"Because, they thought they had the advantage with this letter. They obviously intercepted before it got to where ever it is it was going, because I don't think the Greybeards would be sending this information to them. They have a passive seat in this war and if they wanted to help the legionnaires so desperately they would have killed us all by now. The legionnaires would have kept this well-guarded so they can find the dragonborn before anyone else even knows he is here" explains Hjornskar.

"Well, what do you purpose?"

"We find this dragonborn before the Empire does."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Bryling

"How does the war fair Tullius?" Bryling asked after taking a long savouring sip of her wine. The most respectable thanes and nobles had been invited to a feast, held by Jarl Elisif the Fair in the dining room of the Castle Dour.

"Not too well at the moment, it seems that the Stormcloaks are making the most of their victory at Whiterun. They have been attacking the surrounding forts currently occupied by our troops, and we're having trouble holding them off. We have already lost Fort Greymoor. The steel and other ores we have acquired from Rockwallow mine have been very useful though, and I am certain I have you to thank for letting Morthal use your mine to supply our cause."

"Consider it as a thank-you gift from me to you for protecting my homeland from such a foul creature as Ulfric Stormcloak and for also keeping those terrifying dragons at bay."

...

The party had moved from the dining room to the bridge connecting the marvellous building to the tower that led to ground level. Servants bustled through the nobles serving drinks and small snacks to all everyone as they watched delightfully at the sight of the sun setting off in the distance. Bryling strolled through the crowd looking for her host. She wished to have a few words with about her current need for more guards to be stationed at the Stonehills, with the on-going threat of danger around every corner. Rockwallow mine was a main source of ores for the legion and she knew that Elisif would not withhold any troops from protecting her most valuable asset.

Scanning the crowd she found Elisif happily chatting away with another noble from who-knows-where, all the while her 3 bodyguards stood around her, eyes darting through the guests looking for any threats.

…

Looking up Elisif noticed Bryling making her way towards her rather quickly, looking like she had a purpose.

"Yes thank you Sir Aaron, I will talk to you later about that trade route."

"Thank you for listening my lady", giving a bow and slowly backing away her guest left and began to disappear into the crowd.

…

"Elisif, may I have a word in private please?"

"Certainly Bryling"

Following the Jarl into the tower connected to the bridge, Bryling laughed to herself as her bodyguards formed a tight semi-circle around the Jarl. Entering the tower, two bodyguards stood at the doorway and the other stood at the peak of the stairs.

"What would you like Bryling?"

"It has come to my attention that Stonehills has only currently got two guards. Both of which are supplied by Morthal. And I was hoping that you would be able to supply me with a few guards from Solitude to serve as extra protection from the… well you know… the current dangers that are arising an-"

There was a thundering roar outside of the tower and the whole building shook. There were multiple screams from the nobles on the bridge as everyone looked to the skies. Bryling ran outside spilling wine all over her clothes. Elisif and the bodyguards followed and glanced up to where everyone was looking, and gasped in shock as the great shadow covered them. Another thunderous roar filled everyone's ears. The screams of little children and their parents went up from the streets below and the shouts of guards directing them to safety were heard all over. Recovering from shock, Elisif's bodyguards grabbed her and gently pulled her into Castle Dour, pushing aside the crowd. Bryling followed them, and rushed into the castle without looking back. She knew that without her armour or weapons she would be of little use at the moment. She could hear General Tullius screaming for archers to form on the bridge.

Nobles and thanes ran frantically around looking for a safe corner. Bryling looked out at the bridge through a window to see multiple archers being burnt to crisp by a flame coming down from the skies. She made out the sound of the door slamming shut, and turned to see General Tullius leaning up against it, catching his breathe.

He then straightened himself and bolted through the confused people, crowding the dining room, and straight through the door on the opposite side of the room. Bryling followed in hope of being able to acquire some armour and weapons.

"Tullius!" Bryling shouted chasing after then general struggling to keep up after tripping over her dress multiple times.

Turning his head slightly to see Bryling following him, Tullius called out, "I don't think now is a very good time Bryling."

"I'm a capable warrior and you know that Tullius so don't try and push me away from this fight!"

"You have no armour for starters, and what about a weapon? You have no weapon either! You could not fight in those clothes with no weapon! " Tullius screamed over another roar on the outside of Castle Dour. He was close to the massive swinging doors that led to the courtyard. Legionnaires and city guards were forming in front of the large doors, ready to charge through and take on the threat. Legate Adventus and Legate Rikke paced in front of the forming men, both screaming orders at them and preparing them for the battle ahead.

"You have more than enough armour and weapons to spare!" Bryling shouted back. She was getting annoyed with Tullius and stopped following him when they got to the door. She saw a female soldier checking over her weapons. Quickly running towards the woman she left Tullius to join the two legates in ordering the men.

"Hey you! I need your armour now and your sword! Hurry up!" Bryling screamed at the soldier over all the noise.

Looking up rather confused the soldier yelled back, "Ma'am I order you to stand back immediately! You should return upstairs and stay calm."

"You order me! How dare you! I am Bryling, Thane of Morthal! I _order _you to give me your armour now! Go and get another set of armour yourself and give me your weapons and armour now!"

"Bryling? I am sorry my thane I didn't recognise you. Here take it. Be careful out there my thane." The soldier said apologetically, as she handed over her armour and sword.

…

Slipping the helmet on last and sheathing the sword, she ran into the crowd of soldiers.

"The danger out there is large, but each of you has sworn to protect Skyrim so that is what you shall do! Solitude is in danger! Serve your duty and protect us from the danger that lurks above! Now men, charge!" Tullius screamed as the doors swung open.

A large mass of legionnaires swarmed out through the doors, most of them stopping once in the courtyard to ready bows. Bryling stopped as well, even though she didn't have a bow, looking up into the sky. The enormous shadow that covered the bridge before passed over the courtyard, blocking out the sun.

The large dragon that must have been the size of a warship landed on the outer wall of the courtyard. Its green scales gleamed in the sunlight on its back. Its huge claws dug into the wall, crumbling parts of the wall into small chunks. The dragon looked down over the small force of soldiers underneath him.

Hundreds of arrows were all let loose at once, flying towards the beast that was attacking their home. Many got disintegrated in a burst of fire but some arrows embedded themselves into the dragon.

Letting out a roar it flew up into the sky and circled around the large city, watching from a distance. The men reformed into their positions and readied for another attack, drawing bows as the dragon slowly progressed his way back towards the courtyard, in hope of killing the beings that had inflicted pain on him.

Bryling watched as a second wave of arrows ripped the creature's wings apart, causing it to come hurtling down from the sky toward them. Panic took everyone over as they pushed and shoved trying to get away from where the dragon would land. Bryling had leapt out of the way just as the dragon readjusted and managed to roughly land on his claws with a large crash.

Coughing up dust she stood, blinking away all the dust in her eyes. But when two large green eyes opened in front of her, glowing in the dust, she screamed in terror.

The eyes stared at her for a minute, waiting for the dust to clear, but when an arrow implanted itself into one of those large green eyes, the dragon jerked his head up letting out another thunderous roar. Bryling took the opportunity to try and shove her sword through the monsters neck, but the blade merely made a small cut to its neck.

"Bryling! What do you think you are doing? Run! Now!" Tullius screamed from behind.

Bryling turned and ran as fast as she could, wanting to get away from the creature that almost crushed her. She ran towards Tullius and his group of men wanting safety.

"Bryling what did you think you were doing getting that close to that creature! I told you to stay in the castle, we can take care of this", Tullius said as Bryling entered his small group of men. All the other legionnaires were scattered around the creature that was still stranded in the middle of the courtyard.

"Yes indeed Tullius, you seem to be taking care of everything just fine!" Bryling remarked back with a snarl out of pure frustration.

The dragon let of another breathe of fire, burning a few legionnaires to crisp. The heat of the flames could be felt from the other side of the courtyard by Bryling.

"Quick men! Regroup! Regroup!"

Both legates and Tullius led their men into a larger group near the exit of the courtyard that led in to the rest of Solitude. The dragon marched towards them snapping his jaws at those who strayed too close to him, but missed most of his targets due to not being able to see out of one eye.

"Men ready your bows!" Legate Rikke screamed. "Nock… draw…"

"LOOSE!" Tullius screamed before Rikke could finish.

The arrows flew towards the beast, each one finding a spot to bury itself into. The dragon let out one last roar in defeat, jerking its head upwards before slumping to the ground.

There was no celebrating once the beast lied dead, only mourning of those whom were lost in battle, trying to protect their people from the dragon.


End file.
